


To be helpless

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Monsters [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Incest, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me continuing this series and just rated M because I wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little boring but I hope to write more that would continue this.

Living with Sebastian wasn't as bad as it had started out. He no longer seemed to look like so much of a monster but more of a kitten in a tiger’s clothes. He never wanted to be alone with Richard as though Sebastian thought that he might break the little boy, no matter how many times Jim reassured him that Richard wouldn't bite.

 

They were going out for breakfast one morning, partly to celebrate Jim actually getting a job and also because Jim said it was a family event, even though Richard was sure he saw Sebastian wrinkle his nose at the notion just like when Jim would tell anyone that they were boyfriends.

 

Richard was excited because it had been a very long time since he had ever been able to go to a restaurant other than a McDonald's when they stole money from mummy. Jim seemed excited as well even though Richard wished he would stop touching Sebastian. Ever since Richard had seen what Jim called fucking and what Sebastian called sex, Jim saw almost no reason to hide the fact that they were together. He would touch Sebastian's leg or kiss him on the lips even when they were in public. Richard thought it almost disgusting. He never wanted to kiss any one, perhaps mummy. But not the way Jim kissed Sebastian.

 

They got to walk hand in hand down the street, with Richard holding onto Jim’s hand while Jim held onto Sebastian’s.

 

"Jim? Can I have pancakes?"

 

“Of course you can puppy,” said Jim, in a voice that suggested he had something else on his mind. It seemed his brother always had something else on his mind.

  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and sat at a table together. Richard ordered pancakes and nearly squealed when he saw they had a happy face on them. The waitress had a lot of makeup and big breast and looked like an angle. 

 

“She looks like an angle,” Richard said, watching her leave again.

  
  
“No honey, she looks like a slut,” Jim responded and Sebastian gave Richard a look of sympathy. He didn’t know what a slut was but he thought that if mummy turned into an angle she would look like that too.

 

Richard ate his pancakes and Sebastian got scrambled eggs but Jim didn’t eat.  “You didn’t eat last night, Jim,” Sebastian said abandoning his own plat of eggs.

 

Jim wasn’t paying attention, he was tapping away at his mobile and frowning slightly, “I’m afraid I have to go sweetheart,” he said, looking up at Sebastian. “Hope you have a good breakfast.” Jim got up, kissing the top of Richards head and kissing Sebastian on the lips quickly. He put thirty pounds on the table before leaving.

 

“Jim-” Sebastian started but the teen had already left. Richard watched Seb put his hands in his hair looking agitated.  He got up to leave but noticed Richard and sat back down. “Let’s go Richie,” He said when the boy had finished with his pancakes and Sebastian hadn’t eaten much.

 

They walked back to Sebastian’s flat but Sebastian didn’t hold his hand like Jim did and it made him feel scared. 

 

“I have an idea…” Sebastian said when they had gotten back to the flat. Richard froze up.

  
  
“You want- you want me to suck you off?” He asked, remembering when Jim had said that. 

 

Richard had frozen but Sebastian looked absolutely catatonic. “What?” He asked, “What! No. Of course not- you mean- of course I don’t.”

 

“Oh, what’s your idea?”

 

“No, no. What did you say- why would I want that?” Sebastian asked, looking like he had just broken a cup and was afraid his mum might find out.

 

“Well that’s what Jim said before…” Richard said like he had done something wrong. He looked down at his shoes.  “He said he had an idea. And he let me suck him off.”

 

Sebastian stood there for a moment and Richard thought it looked like he might cry or scream or disappear.  “I’m calling your brother,” Sebastian announced after a moment.

 

“No. Please don’t tell him, it’s a secret. He’ll be mad if he finds out I told you.”

 

Sebastian put his mobile back in his pocket and walked off towards his bedroom. When Jim came home he looked tired, it was past Richard’s bedtime but Sebastian didn’t make him go to sleep.  “Hay Richie, where’s Seb?”  He asked with a small smile. Richard ran up to hug Jim around the middle.

 

“I’m sorry Jimmy, I’m sorry,” he said.

  
Jim detached Richard from his middle and ran to the bedroom. Richard couldn’t hear much, he crawled under the sofa because he could hear yelling.

 

“He’s just a fucking _kid_. It’s illegal, and disgusting!”

 

“Let’s just ignore the fact that you and I are also illegal, Sebastian!”  He could hear Jim yell back.

 

“I didn’t sign up for a relationship. It was just a few times. And I didn’t sign up to babysit Richard. He has some serious issues that I now see are probably from you.”

 

“Don’t say that!”

  
  
Richard cried to himself and put his hands over his ears so the monsters could get him.  After what seemed like a long time, Richard took his hands away and didn’t hear anything. He got up, brushing the dust bunnies off his shirt and walking to the bedroom.  Jim was lying on his stomach next to a sitting Sebastian who was stroking his hair the way Jim did to Richard when he used to cry at nighttime.

 

Sebastian looked to the doorway to see Richard and stopped touching Jim, who promptly sat up at the loss of contact. “Richie…” Jim said with a smile and it wasn’t hard to tell he had been crying. Jim looked like Richard did when he cried.   


“I’m gunna go out for a while,” Sebastian said put Jim caught his arm.

 

“Seb, I want you to stay.”

 

Sebastian frowned, but sat back down and Jim whispered something in his ear that Richard couldn’t hear which made Sebastian smile. Jim kissed him on the lips and Richard wanted to go away, he didn’t like watching them kiss. 

  
“Richard, go away,” Jim started. “We’re going to have sex.”  


“Oh, no we’re not,” Sebastian said back. “I’ll sleep on the sofa, Richie; you can sleep with your brother.” Sebastian got up and walked past Richard who was still standing in the doorway.

 

“Come here lamb,” Jim said. “You can sleep with me tonight.”

 

 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hay, want to know what would help me continue this series? Giving me suggestions. 
> 
> Note: I also wrote this because it's my birthday and I celebrating not being dead.


End file.
